The present invention relates to a power monitor/control apparatus, and the control apparatus for controlling a distributed power-source system.
Electric channels and facilities are used for supplying a commercial power-source to each customer (such as individual house, building, or factory) from an electric-power supplier such as electric-power company. These electric channels and facilities are referred to as, as a whole, “an electric-power system”. Excluding some specific large-scale customers, each customer has usually used only the commercial power-source supplied from the electric-power system.
In recent years, however, there has been a significant desire for the prevalence of energy sources which impose a less load on natural environments. Examples of this kind of less-load energy sources are photovoltaic power generation, wind power generation, heat pump, and fuel cell. Since these energy sources are provided on each customer basis, they are referred to as “distributed power-sources”. This designation is given in contrast to the conventional large-scale power-generating stations which are provided in a concentrated manner at locations apart from urban cities.
When a malfunction occurs in the electric-power system, it becomes necessary to simultaneously stop all of the distributed power-sources which are connected to the electric-power system. This simultaneous stopping becomes necessary for ensuring the safety of workers concerned. Accordingly, an apparatus for preventing the single operation of each distributed power-source is set up in advance into each distributed power-source (JP-A-2007-37354, JP-A-2005-33851).